23 Kwietnia 2013
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:30 Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i kukułka, odc. 27 (Noddy And The Kuku); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Bali - Plusk! Ja pływam!, odc. 29 (Splash, splash, I'm swimming!) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 TELEZAKUPY 09:35 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 8. Białuchy i narwale. (Marine Mammals. White Whales And Narwhals) - txt. str. 777; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Ludzkie ciało. Do granic możliwości odc.4. Siła i wytrzymałość cz.1 (Human Body. Pushing the limits.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Plebania - odc. 1464; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5819 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5819); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Apetyt na EURO - pę - Mikrobiznes na wsi; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 9. Lampart morski i jego ofiary (Marine Mammals. The Leopard Seal's Share) - txt. str. 777; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2637; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Klan - odc. 2434 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 98 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 33 - Nowy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5820 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5820); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2638; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2435 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Prawdziwe życie - /33/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 99/99 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Wycieczka ze Starym Pitem, odc. 11 (Old Puffer Pete’s Tour); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:20 Miasto gniewu (Crash); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2004); reż.:Paul Haggis; wyk.:Brendan Fraser, Jason Isaacs, Matt Dillon, Ryan Phillippe, Sandra Bullock; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Zemsta - odc. 13 (Revenge, ep. 13) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 99/99 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Requiem dla 500 tysięcy kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Jerzy Bossak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Notacje - Ruta Wermuth - Burak. Nie mówiłam, że jestem Żydówką; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Gra o wszystko; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk.:Gerard Cieślik, Jacek Łapiński, Krzysztof Warzycha, Sabina Chromińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Jedna Scena - Dług; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 97 - Zniknięcie Agaty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 11 Randalf stracił pamięć (Muddle Earth ep. Randalf’s Memory Meltdown); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 190; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 926 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 35 - Życiowa tajemnica; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Nasza pani doktor; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wszystko o Kulturze - WOK; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Kultura, głupcze (68); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Strażnik poranka; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Linkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Sylwester Jakimow; wyk.:Kinga Preis, Jacek Braciak, Anna Seniuk, Tomek Karolak, Przemysław Sadowski, Zdzisław Wajdern, Antoni Królikowski, Natalia Idzikiewicz, Weronika Kosobudzka; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 33 "Trudne decyzje" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 985 - JM; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Castle - odc. 40/58 (Castle ep. (3 x K)); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/74; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 87 - Nie sądź książki po okładce; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 927 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 986; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 721; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Treblinka. Ocaleni z obozu zagłady (Death camp Treblinka); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Spiie Geilinger, Dollan Cannell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Na linii strzału - odc. 28 (In Plain Sight s. II ep. 15); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 24; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni - Kraków 1902; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Andrzej Wajda, Edward Kłosiński; wyk.:Mieczysław Grabka, Ewa Kolasińska, Monika Niemczyk, Jerzy Trela, Jan Krzyżanowski, Anna Polony, Izabella Olszewska, Bolesław Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Zdrowie dziecka 17:15 Fakty flesz 17:20 Pogoda 17:21 Rozmowa Faktów 17:36 Kulisy 17:47 Pełnosprawni 18:01 Studio Wschód 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:48 Pogoda 18:52 Słownik polsko@polski 19:18 "swego nie znacie..." - katalog zabytków 20:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:45 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:03 Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 Zaklinacze deszczu. Aktywiści (Rain Makers - China's Warriors for the Environment) kraj prod.Holandia (2010); reż.:Floris-Jan van Luyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:20 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:28 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:02 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:44 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:55 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:03 Archiwum Zbrodni - Największy napad PRL-u - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Alina i Jan Wodnieccy - odc. 46; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zaklinacze deszczu. Aktywiści (Rain Makers - China's Warriors for the Environment) kraj prod.Holandia (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:51 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:58 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:12 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (305) - serial komediowy 09.00 Świat według Bundych (241) - serial komediowy 09.30 Świat według Kiepskich (208) - serial komediowy 10.00 Trudne sprawy (36) - serial paradokumentalny 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (210) - serial paradokumentalny 12.00 Duval i Moretti (7) - serial kryminalny 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 2 (13) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1692) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (307) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (535) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (413) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1693) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (399) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Chętni na kasę - film sensacyjny, USA 2010 22.15 Siła strachu - thriller, USA 2005 00.35 Krach - film sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1995 02.35 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.10 Mango - telezakupy 07.15 Na Wspólnej (1748) - serial obyczajowy 07.50 Doradca smaku (35) - magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda (176) - serial paradokumentalny 12.10 Kocham. Enter (6) - serial paradokumentalny 13.10 Szpital (50) - serial paradokumentalny 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1027) - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Kocham. Enter (7) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Szpital (51) - serial paradokumentalny 17.55 Ukryta prawda (177) - serial paradokumentalny 18.55 Doradca smaku (36) - magazyn kulinarny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1749) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1028) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Prawo Agaty (9) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki (22) - talk show 23.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 00.05 Na językach (12) - magazyn 01.05 Ugotowani (8) - reality show 02.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.20 Arkana magii (900) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:10 Życiowe role gwiazd Odcinek: 2 5:30 Triumf miłości Odcinek: 116 6:25 4music 7:30 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 66 Sezon: 3 8:30 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 8 9:30 Otchłań namiętności Odcinek: 105 10:30 Otchłań namiętności Odcinek: 106 11:30 I Like It 12:30 Tester 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 9 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 67 Sezon: 4 17:00 Otchłań namiętności Odcinek: 107 18:00 Otchłań namiętności Odcinek: 108 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 354 20:00 Mega Chichot 20:30 Mega Chichot 21:00 Śmierć na talerzu Odcinek: 8 22:00 Płonący szczyt 23:55 Mroczna wyspa 1:40 Gość Wydarzeń 1:55 To był dzień 2:45 4music 3:35 I Like It 4:25 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 6 6:30 No problem! Odcinek: 5 7:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 11 7:30 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 2 7:55 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 8:55 Tygrysy Europy Odcinek: 1 10:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 1 11:00 Nash Bridges Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 11:55 Sekrety i kłamstwa Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 3 12:55 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 13:55 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 15:05 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 3 15:45 Tygrysy Europy Odcinek: 2 16:50 Nash Bridges Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 18:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 15 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 2 20:00 Eryk wiking 22:15 Cyborg II 23:55 Tornado 0:25 Króliczki Playboya Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 1:00 Króliczki Playboya Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 1:30 Zobacz to! TVN 7 4:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 9 5:30 We dwoje Odcinek: 9 6:50 Męski typ Odcinek: 9 7:20 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 15 8:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 312 9:20 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 7 10:20 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 69 Sezon: 3 11:20 Mango - Telezakupy 12:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 16 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 313 14:55 Dr House Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 15:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 8 16:30 Detektywi Odcinek: 9 17:05 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 70 Sezon: 3 18:05 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 19:00 Dr House Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 20:00 Tylko strzelaj 22:00 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 22:55 Klątwa 0:50 Arkana magii 2:55 W roli głównej Odcinek: 7 3:25 W roli głównej Odcinek: 8 3:55 W roli głównej Odcinek: 9 4:25 W roli głównej Odcinek: 10 4:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu Puls 2 6:00 Błękitny patrol Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 3 6:55 Ja, ona i Eva Odcinek: 164 7:55 Pippi Odcinek: 10 8:25 Bajki animowane dla dzieci Odcinek: 16 9:00 Łowcy smoków Odcinek: 12 9:25 Kropelka - przygody z wodą Odcinek: 2 10:00 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 24 10:30 Casper i przyjaciele 11:00 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki Odcinek: 4 11:05 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki Odcinek: 5 11:15 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki Odcinek: 6 11:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 49 11:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 50 12:00 Reksio Odcinek: 28 12:05 Reksio Odcinek: 29 12:20 Pippi Odcinek: 11 12:50 Bajki animowane dla dzieci Odcinek: 16 13:25 Łowcy smoków Odcinek: 13 14:00 Kropelka - przygody z wodą Odcinek: 3 14:30 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 25 15:00 Casper i przyjaciele 15:30 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki Odcinek: 4 15:35 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki Odcinek: 5 15:45 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki Odcinek: 6 16:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 49 16:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 50 16:30 Reksio Odcinek: 28 16:40 Reksio Odcinek: 29 17:00 Krecik Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 17:05 Krecik Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 17:10 Ja ci pokażę Odcinek: 13 17:25 Superauta Odcinek: 1 18:00 Świat zwierząt Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 18:30 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 19:30 Nalot na restaurację Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 20:30 Błękitny patrol Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 3 21:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 3 22:25 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 11 23:00 Piękni i ambitni Odcinek: 30 0:00 Gramy po polsku Odcinek: 52 1:00 Gramy po polsku Odcinek: 70 1:30 Gramy po polsku Odcinek: 71 2:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 6 6:30 4music 7:20 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca Odcinek: 23 7:45 Oggy i ferajna Odcinek: 34 8:10 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 53 9:00 Szósty zmysł 10:00 Szósty zmysł 10:30 Telesprzedaż 11:05 Mam talent! Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 12:00 Ryzykanci Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:35 4music 14:45 Ryzykanci Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 6 15:45 Mam talent! Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 16:45 Dekoratornia 17:15 Dekoratornia 17:45 Benny Hill 18:20 Benny Hill 19:00 Eva Luna Odcinek: 48 20:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 54 21:00 Pająki 22:55 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 7 23:25 Skład osobliwości Odcinek: 7 23:55 STOP Drogówka 0:55 Big Brother 4.1 - Extra 1:20 Mam talent! Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 2:15 Big Brother 4.1 - Prosto z domu 2:35 Big Brother 4.1 3:20 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat Sport News 7:00 Sport Flash 7:05 Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - ATOM Trefl Sopot 8:00 Sport Flash 8:05 Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - ATOM Trefl Sopot 9:00 Sport Flash 9:05 Anży Machaczkała - Dynamo Moskwa 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Anży Machaczkała - Dynamo Moskwa 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 AZ Alkmaar - PSV Eindhoven 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 AZ Alkmaar - PSV Eindhoven 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Tauron Stal Mielec - MMTS Kwidzyn 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Tauron Stal Mielec - MMTS Kwidzyn 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Cafe Futbol 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Cafe Futbol 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Liga rosyjska 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Liga rosyjska 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 THW Kiel - MKB Veszprém KC 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 THW Kiel - MKB Veszprém KC 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - ATOM Trefl Sopot 0:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 0:15 Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - ATOM Trefl Sopot 1:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eska TV 6:00 Hity na czasie 7:00 Hity na czasie 8:00 ESKA TV News 8:05 Hity na czasie 9:00 ESKA TV News 9:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Gwiazdy od kuchni 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Fejslista 22:00 Hi Fashion 23:00 Hity na czasie 0:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 Czarno na białym 6:35 Blisko ludzi 7:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 58 7:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1951 8:50 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie Odcinek: 8 9:50 Cała prawda o jedzeniu Odcinek: 4 10:20 Ogrodowe pogotowie Odcinek: 8 10:50 Blisko ludzi 11:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 436 12:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1961 13:15 Zakręceni Odcinek: 4 13:50 Kartoteka Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 14:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 61 15:40 Czarno na białym 16:15 Billy Exterminator Odcinek: 1 16:45 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy Odcinek: 8 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Mamy was! Odcinek: 3 18:30 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 1 19:00 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 2 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 62 20:45 Miłosny biznes Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 21:45 Express 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Wizyta u szamana Odcinek: 2 23:05 7 grzechów Odcinek: 3 23:35 Świat bez fikcji Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 0:05 Studio TTV Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 1:00 Billy Exterminator Odcinek: 1 1:30 Superwizjer 2:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1960 2:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 59 3:30 Kartoteka Odcinek: 9 4:25 Bez recepty Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 5:20 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Szalone lata 90-te 9:00 Power Play 9:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Slide Show 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Wszystko mi disco! 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Discopolot 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90-te 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:14 Szalone lata 90-te 21:00 Gwiazdy Polo tv 22:00 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:30 Smocze wzgórze II: Magiczna kostka 9:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 76 9:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 16 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 2 10:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1691 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 307 12:00 Tango z aniołem Odcinek: 37 12:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 898 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 76 14:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 36 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 16 15:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 2 15:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 40 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 303 16:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1692 17:05 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 187 18:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 132 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 257 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak... Odcinek: 9 20:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 37 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 56 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 307 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 219 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 303 0:00 Synowie Odcinek: 16 0:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 2 1:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 187 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 132 3:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Miejsce wśród gwiazd (Stand van de Sterren/Position among the stars) kraj prod.Holandia (2011); reż.:Leonard Retel Helmrich; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Zuzanna; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Dziecko szczęścia czyli Jeremi Przybora - Jesień; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Zapraszamy na wtorek - "Sopot'68"; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Koncerty w radiowej Czwórce - The Cuts; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Leśmian; film biograficzny kraj prod.Polska (1990); reż.:Leszek Baron, Piotr Werner, Zdzisława Kijowska, Bożena Politańska Jakubowska; wyk.:Piotr Bajor, Katarzyna Iwona Pawlak, Bogusz Bilewski, Grażyna Walasek, Małgorzata Paruzel, Ewa Domańska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Włodzimierz Adamski, Anna Bojarska, A Borusowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Miejsce wśród gwiazd (Stand van de Sterren/Position among the stars) kraj prod.Holandia (2011); reż.:Leonard Retel Helmrich; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Konkurs; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Widzi Misie - Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Widzi Misie - Miś Uszatek - Niezwykłe buciki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Informacje kulturalne ekstra - L U C; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Juliusz Cezar; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jan Englert; wyk.:Jan Englert, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Jan Frycz, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Andrzej Blumenfeld, Maciej Kozłowski, Jarosław Gajewski, Henryk Talar, Jacek Mikołajczak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Panorama kina polskiego - Co słonko widziało - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Michał Rosa; wyk.:Damina Hryniewicz, Dominika Kluźniak, Krzysztof Stroiński, Tomasz Sapryk, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieslak, Kinga Preis, Jan Machulski, Rafał Maćkowiak, Andrzej Mastalerz, Krzysztof Dracz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Kult Off Kino - odc. 58 "Chcę wstąpić do policji"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kino nocne - Złe zamiary (Malas intenciones, Las); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Peru (2011); reż.:Rosario Garcia-Montero; wyk.:Fatima Buntinx, Katerina D´Onofrio, Kani Hart, Melchor Gorrochátegui; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:35 Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.04.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Smak Podlasia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Cafe Historia - Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Janosik - odc. 8/13 - Dobra cena - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Z archiwum i pamięci - Ryszard Poznakowski /2/; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zaproszenie - Śląsk, zabytek na zabytku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Spór o historię - Czarna legenda Narodowych Sił Zbrojnych; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Flesz historii - odc. 127; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Magiczny miecz Buddy (Sword from Buddha or Devil); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Chiny (2010); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Poczet nauki polskiej - Marceli Handelsman; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Projekt "X" - Wielbłądy (Egipt); cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Za kulisami PRL - Józef Tejchma - syn Polski Ludowej - odc. 3; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Architektura drewniana w Polsce - Karczmy drewniane; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Janosik - odc. 9/13 - Pobór - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Niespokojne pogranicze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Kalendarium historyczne - Z dziejów parlamentaryzmu - Od niepodległości do wolności; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.04.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Kariera i sumienie (Romuald Spasowski); film dokumentalny; reż.:Wincenty Ronisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Złoto dezerterów - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Na krawędzi życia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Kulik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Kino nocą - Na koniec świata - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Justyna Steczkowska, Aleksander Domagarow, Joanna Żółkowska, Tadeusz Szymków, Dariusz Toczek, Maciej Kozłowski, Lech Łotocki, Izabela Kuna; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:55 Wspólny dom; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Słodkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Maszyna zmian - Misiaczek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP /7/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Polonia w Komie - Sri Lanka (218); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 63 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 803 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 8 Daniel Olbrychski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 672* Mąż; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 11 - SuperJedynki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 63 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Sri Lanka (218); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Wiera Gran; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 803 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Koszmarna noc; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 108 - Obrączka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - USA - Jacek (219); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Hala odlotów - Dzień i noc. Dyskusja o relacjach polsko - żydowskich (odc. 30); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Sztuka życia - odc. 50, Beata Ścibakówna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 63 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Maszyna zmian - Misiaczek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Koszmarna noc; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 108 - Obrączka; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - USA - Jacek (219); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 803; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Flesz historii - odc. 127; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Notacje - Władysław Bartoszewski. Czy mi w tym pomożesz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Rozrywka 06:10 Duże dzieci - (51); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Wielicki smak (198); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Azja (77); cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Opole na bis - Polskie seriale - na bis cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Opole na bis - Polskie seriale - na bis cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Rozrywka Retro - Z archiwum kabaretu Tey czyli RetroTEYada odc. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Rozrywka Retro - Z archiwum kabaretu Tey czyli RetroTEYada odc. 4; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Duże dzieci - (69); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Sny; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Szansa na Sukces - Ewa Farna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Niezapomniane Koncerty Opole 2009 na bis - SuperDuety /27/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Niezapomniane Koncerty Tego nie widzieliście w Opolu - Perfect i goście; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 17:05 Kocham to, co lubię - (18); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Nowej Huty (199); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Słoń domowy (78); cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret POTEM - Bajki dla potłuczonych - inaczej; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 10 - Maciej Stuhr; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 19:50 Duże dzieci - (70); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Studenci (59); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Fitness (60); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (5); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Słoń domowy (78); cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Opole na bis - 80 lat Polskiego Radia cz.1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Opole na bis - 80 lat Polskiego Radia cz.2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Opole na bis - recital zespołu Wilki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Zakończenie dnia